Elmore County, Idaho
Elmore County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 29,130 (2005 estimate: 28,634) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16039.html. The county seat is Mountain Home6. Elmore County comprises the Mountain Home, ID Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Established February 7, 1889 with its county seat at Rocky Bar. Named for the Ida Elmore mines, the area's greatest silver and gold producer of the 1860s. The Oregon Trail crossed the Snake River at Three Island Crossing near Glenns Ferry. A station on the overland stage route, originally named Rattlesnake, was moved to the railroad line and became Mountain Home. On February 4, 1891 the county seat was moved to Mountain Home.http://www.idaho.gov/aboutidaho/county/elmore.html Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 8,030 km² (3,101 sq mi). 7,971 km² (3,078 sq mi) of it is land and 59 km² (23 sq mi) of it (0.74%) is water. Highest elevation - Snowyside Peak - 10651 Feet Adjacent Counties *Boise County - north *Ada County - west *Owyhee County - south *Twin Falls County - southeast *Gooding County - east *Camas County - east *Blaine County - northeast Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 29,130 people, 9,092 households, and 6,846 families residing in the county. The population density was 4/km² (10/sq mi). There were 10,527 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (3/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 85.37% White, 3.25% Black or African American, 0.89% Native American, 1.66% Asian, 0.19% Pacific Islander, 5.39% from other races, and 3.25% from two or more races. 11.99% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,092 households out of which 43.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.10% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.70% were non-families. 20.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.76 and the average family size was 3.21. In the county the population was spread out with 28.00% under the age of 18, 13.90% from 18 to 24, 36.00% from 25 to 44, 15.00% from 45 to 64, and 7.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 123.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 130.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,256, and the median income for a family was $37,823. Males had a median income of $26,248 versus $21,309 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,773. About 8.80% of families and 11.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.00% of those under age 18 and 10.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Atlanta *Glenns Ferry *Mountain Home *Mountain Home Air Force Base *Rocky Bar - ghost town References Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Elmore County, Idaho